Large networks of computer devices are often utilized in organizations. For example, an installation in which each individual user has a device, and these user devices are connected by a network is common. In such an installation, it may be useful to be able to consistently identify each device. One way to provide consistent identification is to rely on each device to identify itself on the network with a pre-assigned identity. However, there are coordination difficulties with this system. In order to prevent duplication, identities must be assigned by a central authority. If the authority is unavailable, new devices can not be assigned a network identity. This may delay the use of a new device on the network. If two networks in which devices have been assigned identities pursuant to one system of creating device identities are merged, identities of computers on the two networks may overlap.
An additional problem may arise if a device on the network can not be trusted to identify itself. This may occur if devices are unreliable at storing and providing their identities upon request. For example, if a device experiences a memory problem, it may not be able to retain or access its assigned identity. Additionally, an intruder may change or misrepresent the identity of a device with malicious intent.
Another way to provide consistent information is with a UUID (universally unique ID) stored as part of the SMBIOS (System Management Basic Input/Output System) information stored on the device by the manufacturer thereof. The UUID is intended to be universally unique. However, since there are a number of manufacturers, UUID information may be unique to one manufacturer but replicated by another manufacturer. Additionally, manufacturers may not be scrupulous in placing unique UUID information in devices.
A HWID (hardware identity) may also be used to consistently identify devices. If a HWID is used, information regarding two or more hardware components is used to create a device identifier. However, if these components change, for example, if a CD drive serial number is used and the CD drive must be exchanged, the HWID may change and thus the device may no longer be identifiable as the same device.
Therefore, a system for identifying devices which is consistent over time and provides globally unique identities for devices while solving the abovementioned problems and other problems is desirable.